1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the precipitation or flocculation of solids dispersed or suspended in an aqueous system. In short, it relates to the flocculation or coagulation of dispersed solids from aqueous colloidal dispersions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that aqueous solutions of salts of polyethylene imine, such as the hydrochloride, acetate or sulfate, may be employed as precipitating agents of anionic dispersed phases, i.e., bodies dispersed in an aqueous phase which carry an absorbed or relatively immobile anion such as organic anion, fatty acid anion, carboxylic or sulfonic acid anion. As an example of the latter, there may be mentioned a latex containing about 10 percent of a synthetic copolymer of butadiene and styrene dispersed in an aqueous phase by means of pentaerythritol monolaurate. To coagulate or flocculate the said latex, about 2.4 parts by weight of the hydrochloride salt of polyethylene imine in aqueous solution are required per 100 parts by weight of the latex.
From the foregoing amounts utilized in flocculating the latex, it is evident that such flocculation is rather expensive.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide an improved composition and process for the flocculation of solids suspended in aqueous systems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition and process for the flocculation of solids suspended in aqueous systems in which the flocculating ability of polyethylene imine is enhanced.
With these and other objects in mind, the invention is hereinafter set forth in detail, the novel features thereof being particularly pointed out in the appended claims.